Duty
by Epistemophobia
Summary: Koharu can only try in vain to help Danzou. Implied onesided!DanzouxKoharu and DanzouxHiruzen.


Atop an apartment block, Koharu can make out the distinct figure she's been looking for. Danzou doesn't notice her approaching, and Koharu can only gather two things from this. Either they're so familiar after these years, that his body accepts her chakra – or he's so lost in thought again that he's forgotten about their meeting today. Begrudgingly, she has to accept that it's probably the second option. 

"You're still watching," she observes herself, simply kicking her feet against the wall as she sits down. Danzou says nothing, and she watches as he lets his conciseness slip back into the same level as hers. He probably doesn't want to be here, but she's grateful that he is. She wants to ask if he's been eating, if he's spoken to anyone recently. She already knows the answers and she doesn't ask, instead cherishing these few moments she'll have with him.

"I don't know why I still talk to you." he eventually speaks, a smile playing on his lips "It hurts to talk to you." He sighs – over emphasising it and they both know he means it as an insult to her; but Koharu isn't here for friendly insults – she's here to push him. Here to do what Hiruzen is punishing himself for not being able to do. She knows that the second she does this, Danzou is going to shut down on her. He won't joke, won't smile and probably won't for a while. She's giving up these precious moments with him to try and reacquaint him with Hiruzen – not that she'll tell Danzou this outright.

"You're hurt that myself and Homura stand by his side." She comments – not even sure if if links in properly. But that doesn't matter, all that matters is the reaction she's trying to achieve. If she can get him to blow up, then she can wear him down until he remembers how it was when they were friends. How he couldn't live without them – instead of how he's trying to live by pushing them away. She knows how much Hiruzen's title hurts him, but she knows that Hiruzen deserves his role. She also knows that Danzou will deserve it one day, but she can't make him see that any more.

"Nothing hurts," he corrects her, almost spitting his disdain at her ridiculous assumption. She knows better than anyone how to push and twist his emotions – emotions he's been trying to bury since the war. Even in his twenties he's still childish and weak - She pities him... although at the same time a little part of her respects him. But now, she knows that respect comes from Hirzuen; she knows she only sits here because Hiruzen has faith in her to bring some human qualities back into Danzou.

"It doesn't even hurt that Hiruzen's achieved what you can't?" she pushes – constantly assessing how far she can push. Today she's going further than usual, she's determined to get something. Hiruzen is always the best way to get a reaction, and this thought sticks in her throat a little. The Hokage has always been more important to Danzou than she has been, and sometimes she wonders if this is because of Danzou's personal hate – or a different personal.

"I'll make something of myself," he almost shouts with disgust – self restraint forcing his emotions back under control. No, nothing can push him to snap - apart from Hiruzen himself, Koharu sighs. 

"He has a suitor," she suddenly grins – mischief flashing through her eyes and bubbling through the laugh she's holding back. Maybe this – this will be it. When Danzou doesn't rise to the bait she tilts her head, regarding him before continuing her task at hand "It's a shame really, because I thought yourself and Biwako would become an item."

"I don't need to become an item with anyone. How pathetic – the woman who places herself above men has finally fallen to one." he scoffs, which was at least some sort of response. Koharu thinks this answer was fine – until on closer inspection Danzou is glaring down at the village with his head full of thoughts the kunoichi can never hope to understand.

"That's not exactly how I'd phrase it," she sighs, not at all sure if she's drawn the right reaction from the man. They go silent for a moment as both of them fall further into thoughts, and Koharu is the first to lapse back into reality – but not fast enough. "Is it really that bad to fall in love?" She muses, the question slipping before she has a chance to bite her tongue.

"There are other things to focus on," he snaps, albeit a bit too quickly to have been a natural response; but Koharu doesn't pick up on this – she's too busy trying to work out who's drawing the emotions out of who. She knows Danzou is.. not right. He doesn't function like someone should – his emotions are slipping and his attitude is turning so cold. Sometimes it hurts to be with him, but it probably doesn't hurt as much as it hurts him – to be in his own company. This is something Hiruzen has explained to her, something that now doesn't sit right with her; and selfishly, it's the fact that Hiruzen pointed it out that doesn't sit right.

Before Koharu can sweep in and out of her self musings any further, an eagle swoops from overhead, carefully landing next to the kunoichi and simply waiting to be noticed. Danzou's eyes narrow at the bird and Koharu watches his lips visibly purse. Under Danzou's gaze she isn't comfortable reading whatever message she has been sent – but both of them know it's important. Hiruzen likes to send birds that he has hand picked to be associated with people – it gives a more personal feel, he had smiled to her when she had asked. Koharu sometimes finds this inadvertently cruel – Hiruzen and Danzou rarely speak now. The birds act as a reminder of what Danzou's missing out on, and Koharu resists the urge to squirm. Instead glancing between the bird next to her, and the shinobi in front of her.

"I have to go back," she finally speaks, not really wanting to leave Danzou, but not wanting to stay too long away from Hiruzen and Homura.

Danzou accepts this, his eyes still drifting to the bird. Eventually his attention rests on Koharu, disgust conveyed through every surface of his being "Stop meeting up with me like this. I don't want your pity – and I don't want _his."  
><em>

"It isn't pity!" She argues – not sure who she's convincing or justifying. "He cares, if only you'd step in his office and talk to him!"

"I don't want anything to do with him!" he hisses, and for one brief moment Koharu fears for her saftey – which makes her disgusted with herself. This is Danzou, and as broken as he is – he's still trying to contain his emotions, trying to stop himself lashing out.

Koharu thinks about begging, but she has pride – pride that she isn't handing over to Danzou just yet. Instead she pulls herself away from the situation, distancing herself from their friendship and instead focusing on the task – _the mission – _Hiruzen has given her.

"Then I'm going - back to Hiruzen."

"Doesn't everyone?" he laughs, hollowly and leaking bitterness. "Go, Utatane." With her surname, Koharu knows he has had enough for today – he's distanced himself for good.

And as she glares at him for it, she can't help but wonder – in this state, would he say Sarutobi.. or Hiruzen?


End file.
